The present invention relates to a seat track structure for adjusting a vehicle seat fore and aft and locking the seat in a selected position, and more particularly to an improved locking device for the adjustable seat track structure of the mentioned type.
In a conventional locking device for a seat track structure, the lock plate is commonly made of sheet metal and the pitch of the locking holes cannot be designed smaller than 20mm due to the thickness of the lock plate. This makes fine adjustments of the locked position of the seat track structure impossible so that the passenger cannot obtain the most proper attitude.
Some conventional seat track structure have been introduced, which are provided with locking devices for stepless adjustments of the locked positions of the seat track structures. Such locking devices are, however, much complicated constructionally and not proper for practical use.